De l'injustice naitra nous
by Chipuliara
Summary: Neville s'est - encore - fait coller par Snape. Jusque là rien d'inhabituel, mais la visite qu'il reçoit est des plus... surprenantes. / Slash ! Théo/Neville. Et puis un petit autre, pour le fun...


**Diclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf évidemment le texte qui suit !

**Paring** : Théodore/Neville

**Note** : Franchement, je n'aurai jamais pensé écrire sur ce couple un jour ! Mais une amie m'a demandé un texte sur eux (juste pour voir si j'allais le faire, d'ailleurs...) et, bah, je l'ai fait ^^ Mais en fait fait je les aime bien, finalement, et comme il n'y en a presque pas sur eux... je publie ;)

**Note2** : Juste, c'est un peu niais sur les bords... Vous m'excuserez ^^

.

.

.

La porte claqua. Neville laissa échapper un soupir. Il balaya la pièce du regard et resta un instant immobile. Devant lui des tables sales et des ouvrages ouverts, des plantes séchées et des chaudrons froids. Il retint un second soupir et remonta ses manches, il n'avait que deux heures pour faire de cette salle quelque chose de présentable et, connaissant Snape, il avait intérêt à ce que ce soit fait. Il commença par faire le tour des tables, ramassant les livres. Il fit plusieurs allers-retours pour tous les remettre sur l'étagère. Il alla jusqu'à la table la plus proche de lui et observa les débris qui restaient. Quelques herbes, des racines… il grimaça en voyant qu'une tête de chauve-souris avait été laissée là. Il pensa même un instant que Snape avait dû ordonner cet « oubli » en prévision de cette retenue. Il chercha la poubelle des yeux, alla la chercher près du bureau. Il revint alors vers cette table et, muni d'une pince trouvée là, mit la tête à la poubelle. Suivie de tout ce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir être réutilisable. Il fit ainsi le tour des tables, sans entrain. Il sursauta presque quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Nott ? Attaqua-t-il, rancunier, quand il eut reconnu le Serpentard. Ça m'étonnerait que tu viennes t'excuser, alors tu peux partir.

-C'est… c'est Draco qui a…

-J'en n'ai rien à faire, fit Neville, las, sans remarquer la gêne de l'autre. Et à moins que tu veuilles finir les corvées à ma place, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu fais là.

Il lâcha une autre tête dans la poubelle et ne s'occupa plus de l'intrus. Théo se mordit la lèvre, nerveusement. Il resta quelques secondes encore dans l'entrée, puis referma la porte. Au bruit, Neville crut qu'il partait, il n'en fut que plus surpris de le voir prendre un chaudron pour l'amener dans la pièce d'à côté. Il le regarda faire, interdit, puis se dirigea vers sa destination et poussa doucement la porte entrouverte. Théo avait relevé ses manches et vidé le chaudron, brosse à la main il remplissait le récipient d'eau chaude, près à nettoyer. Neville l'observa quelques secondes, avant de retourner à ses déchets, sans un mot. Il évita de se poser des questions. Les Serpentards étaient parfois… incompréhensibles. Incompréhensibles. Il avait le cœur battant, pourtant, quand il eut fini de déblayer les tables et qu'il dû se rendre à côté avec un chaudron sale. Nott en était à son troisième, lui posa le sien dans le deuxième évier, près du premier. Il entendit clairement le Serpentard s'arrêter un instant de frotter, mais il se força à continuer sans y faire attention et, très vite, l'autre reprit. Il passa même bientôt à côté pour chercher un nouveau récipient et Neville souffla. Tout ça était vraiment très étrange. Nott fit de nouveau couler l'eau en revenant.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en reprenant ses mouvements de brosse.

Neville ne comprit pas ce qui l'incitait à dire ça, mais ne répondit rien.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû être collé, tu n'y étais pour rien.

-C'est un peu trop tard pour ça, Nott, répondit-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

-Je sais…

Il essaya de ne pas broncher quand Nott s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

-Tu me détestes, hein ?

Neville vida l'eau de son chaudron pour le rincer à nouveau.

-Moi j'ai rien demandé. C'est vous qui prenez plaisir à me descendre.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir…

Le Gryffondor coupa l'eau, ne bougea plus un instant, cherchant ce qui lui échappait.

-Laisse, souffla le vert et argent. Je vais finir ça.

Il lui prit le chaudron de devant lui et l'emmena sur le plan de travail, lui tournant le dos. Neville le regarda l'essuyer au torchon.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Nott ?

Il le vit s'interrompre, le temps d'un instant, puis reprendre sans un mot.

-Tu veux pas me dire ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème, à la fin ? T'es quand même pas la pour le plaisir de récurer la vaisselle de Snape, si ?

-Je te l'ai dit, cette colle tu n'aurais pas dû l'avoir.

-Te fous pas de moi… Fit le Gryffondor en s'approchant. C'est pas le style de ta maison de genre de gestes. Alors pour la dernière fois, dis-moi ce que tu fais là.

Neville ne pensait pas que son cœur puisse battre plus vite. Tenir tête à un Serpentard ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… ne lui était jamais arrivé. Pourtant il accéléra encore quand Nott se retourna pour poser, brièvement, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Quoi ?… Souffla-t-il quand il se recula.

Le vert et argent ne semblait pas revenir lui-même de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Je… heu… C'est parce que… je…

Neville recula d'un pas, machinal. Il avait rougit et, devant le manque d'élocution du Serpentard, commençait sérieusement à douter de la sincérité du geste.

-Je suis désolé… Parvint enfin à articuler Théo. Je me suis laisser emporter et… tu… tu ne dis rien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Fit le Gryffondor tout bas.

-Je… je sais pas, si tu comptes le dire à tout le monde, si tu vas te moquer de moi, si tu veux sortir avec moi, si tu vas t'en aller, me laisser avec tous ces chaudrons sales…

Neville eut un début de sourire et Théo se demanda un instant s'il avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

-Eh bien… Commença-t-il. Non, non, oui, et non…

Théo plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Et puis son visage s'éclaira.

-Tu… tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Neville souriait toujours, un peu gêné peut-être mais Théo se sentit plus léger. Il lui sourit aussi, la joie l'envahissait. Il fit un pas, mit ses mains sur les hanches du Gryffondor et l'embrassa une seconde fois. L'euphorie le gagnait.

-T'imagines pas comment ça me rend heureux…

Neville avait l'impression de quitter son corps tellement le monde disparaissait autour d'eux. Mais dans la pièce d'à côté on ouvrit la porte avec violence et ils sursautèrent.

-C'est Snape ! Fit Neville à voix basse.

-Mais ça fait pas deux heures… S'étonna l'autre.

Quand Snape – car c'était bien lui – ouvrit la porte qui menait à eux, il trouva Neville à l'évier et Théo… planté devant lui.

-Je vous cherchais, professeur.

-Nott ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aimerai vous emprunter un de vos manuels pour le devoir de la semaine prochaine.

-Ah, bien sûr, servez-vous dans la grande armoire.

Puis il se tourna vers le Gryffondor, plus sec.

-Vous devriez prendre exemples sur lui, Londubat, cela vous éviterait bien des ennuis… En attendant vous êtes libre, je ne veux plus vous voir avant mon prochain cours.

Neville ne se fit pas prier. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pouvait partir mais c'était toujours mieux que de devoir finir la vaisselle. Dans le couloir, après vingt mètres à peine, il fut rejoint par Théo qui courait.

-Attend !

Il se retourna à temps pour qu'il l'embrasse.

-Je voulais te dire au revoir…

Théo passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Et… et je voudrai savoir… si tu veux bien que les autres sachent…

Neville sourit plus encore et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Bien sûr… Dès demain. Il n'est pas question qu'on se cache.

_**.**_

_**.**_

De retour à son dortoir, aucun de ses amis ne remarqua son sourire béat. Mais Ron avait l'air soucieux.

-Neville ? T'aurais pas croisé Harry en venant ?

-Non, non… Fit-il, sur le plus haut des nuages.

_Au même moment, dans les cachots…_

Aucun élève sans doute n'avait déjà vu le professeur Snape marcher si vite. Il était à la limite de la course. Il s'arrêta devant ses appartements, énonça le mot de passe. Quand il passa la porte un étrange sourire étirait ses lèvres.

-C'est bon, il est libre. Satisfait ?

-Parfaitement. C'était injuste de ta part…

-Si tu le dis, fit-il avec une grimace qui démontrait le peu d'importance de la chose.

Il retira sa cape et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé où on l'attendait.

-Et maintenant que c'est fait, veux-tu bien arrêter cette grève ridicule, Harry ?

-Bien sûr, comme convenu…

Le Gryffondor captura entre les siennes les lèvres de son professeur… Réagissant au quart de tour, Severus le souleva du canapé et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, refermant du pied la porte derrière eux.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)<p>

Chip.


End file.
